gamma_universefandomcom-20200215-history
United States Space Command
"The Fleet" United States Space Command (USSC) is a human faction and is headquartered in Houston, TX, U.S. on Earth At the end of the Great War, USSC received full control over U.S. military forces and effectively assimilated the Marines, Air Force, Navy, Army and intelligence agencies into USSC. Each major and minor branch became merely a wing within USSC USSC has an active personnel population of 13,897,500 with roughly 9% of that population operating in active duty on combat ships and the other 91% operating in reserve duty on orbital stations. Every 1 in 500 U.S. citizens work in the military Inventions During the course of the Great War, several types of laser weapons, turbolasers, combat spaceships and supersonic jets were developed. By the end of the Great War, full titanium combat suits became standard for soldiers serving on the ground and sometimes in the air and in space In 2502, USSC invented the warp drive. This drive, which allowed for faster-than-light travel, became standard on all USSC spaceships by 2506 On an ark ship, the warp drive allows for travel at around 1,000 light years per hour The Space Fleet By 2518, USSC had reached a total of 130 active combat spaceships, 18 orbital stations, 7 science/exploration ships, 27 cargo ships and 20 ark ships * The combat ships ** USSC maintains a powerful fleet of combat ships outfitted with titanium hulls, dark matter-powered shields and massive turbolasers *** 1 super dreadnought *** 4 dreadnoughts *** 9 battleships *** 19 battlecruisers *** 25 heavy cruisers *** 32 light cruisers *** 40 frigates ** The largest and most powerful ship in the Fleet is USSC Ascension, a Jupiter-class super dreadnought that is six miles long and has a crew of 120,000 - the only one of its kind ** The fleet has 1,297,500 active personnel who are trained to serve multiple roles in combat * The orbital ships ** USSC orbital stations serve as orbital defense platforms and shipbuilding yards ** 11 stations orbit Earth, 3 orbit Mars, 3 orbit Diomede and 1 orbits New Zanzibar ** Each orbital ship is roughly the same size and has around 700,000 active personnel on each one * The science ships ** Science/exploration ships are used for studying geology, astronomy and life forms as well as exploring new star systems * The cargo ships ** Both during and after the Great War, cargo ships are used to transport resources. Many of these ships carry the resources needed to build more ships and stations but serve a general purpose for anything that needs to be built or produced for mankind * The ark ships ** The ark ships were the first ships to receive warp drives. Early ark ships were used to transport settlers between Earth and Mars and were capable of carrying up to 1 million inhabitants at a time ** This large number of people is usually not an issue on these ships since the journey to the Colonies usually takes about 12 minutes (New Zanzibar) or 58 minutes (Diomede) for example ** Each ark ship is truly a mothership - these ships are as large as orbital stations and require multiple warp drives to travel at the same speed as combat ships Ranking hierarchy The ranking system of USSC forces goes as follows Recruit -> Private -> Corporal -> Sergeant -> Warrant Officer -> Captain -> Major -> Grand Major -> Lieutenant -> Commander -> Colonel -> Brigadier -> General -> Admiral -> Field Marshall * Any individual of a lower rank than Captain cannot have commanding duties * Any individual of rank Grand Major or lower is still considered a Space Marine * Lieutenants are permitted to continue Space Marine combat duties * Only individuals of rank General or higher are allowed to have a seat on the War Council, the Command Council and/or the Intel CouncilCategory:Factions